Callie
Callie is a recurring character on SyFy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Macie Juiles. She is a member of a group of survivors from Idaho, who after being saved by Vanessa Van Helsing, forged a bond with her. Biography Callie is very young, just a little girl, therefore, she does not have much of a background, however, before arriving in Seattle, she was a part of a group of 50 survivors in Idaho. They're in search for a safe haven that is said to be located somewhere down coast. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= Season One A group of survivors are attacked by multiple ferals under the bridge. Vanessa Helsing soon arrives, killing one and scaring the other off. Callie sits along the side, crying over the body of a wounded friend, she's grabs Vanessa's wrist, begging her to not leave, Vanessa promises that everything will be okay. Continue Reading Here.... Callie is seen several times throughout the episode, however, she doesn't really say much, she's initailly seen with Catherine right before Axel comes around, snatching a can of goods from them, irritated at their arrival. She's seen again with the newcomers as they discuss their next choice of action. Continue Reading Here.... She and Catherine browse the hospital, as they do so, Callie wonders if the world will ever be the same again, Catherine assures her that the world as it is, is only temporarily. They then enter a room, Callie suggests that it could be a toy store, as they both laugh, as she pulls on the door knob that clearly says keep out, a sharp board comes flying out, nearly taking off her head as it was rigged, Callie screams, running over to Catherine, crying as they embrace one another. Later that day, she welcomes back Vanessa, who then tricks her into hiding as the rest of her group is picked off. Afterwards, Callie leaves the hospital with the rest of the group that Axel didn't kill. Continue Reading Here.... |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four At Denver, the guards free Callie and the other human prisoners after taking down Ivory and her Sister. However, the bullets failed to kill them as they are right back on their feet within moments. Scab orders Ivory to make Callie watch as he forces Julius to submit. Scab screams wildly in celebration. Julius takes this time to blow Scab up with a grenade. And while it doesn’t kill him, it does provide Julius and Callie with enough time to make their escape. They rush the gate, though the guard on the inside refuses to open it. Doc pulls the guard’s gun and orders him to stand back. She then opens the gate for Julius and Callie before firing several rounds into an unfazed Ivory. Continue Reading Here.... Personality At such a young age, Callie is not prepared for the world in front of her, she appears to be a kind, but frightened kid, but she's quickly taken a liking to Vanessa. Callie has shown signs of either being very crafty, or very lucky. When she is first introduced in Coming Back it is found out that she is one of the few survivors from a group of 50. It is revealed in In Redemption that she survived leaving the hospital, despite the rest of the group dying. In Big Mama she is saved by Flesh from being part of Dimitri's food storage. Later, in Crooked Falls, Callie appears out of the forest just as Flesh, Lucky, and Jolene finds themselves at a crossroads. Callie knows exactly where to go to find the Crooked Falls Research Station, despite in a previous episode (link needed), a character had problem following the map and knowing which road to take at the crossroads. Moreover, Callie manages to repair the broken radio and call for help at the Crooked Falls Research Station. This all implies that Callie is tougher and more resourceful than previously thought. Abilities Callie has no known abilities. Appearances Appearances Season One *Coming Back *Fear Her *Nothing Matters Season Two *In Redemption *Big Mama *Crooked Falls Season Four *Dark Destiny Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Females Category:Humans